Reducing pixel-based spatial noise in uncooled infrared imagers without burn-in is a difficult problem, especially when large amounts of resources are not available, as in small form factor, lightweight, environments. Existing solutions are either not effective in situations with little or no movement, or create burn-in during such situations. Many of these solutions require large amounts of resources.
FIG. 1 depicts infrared imager noise and current correction approaches 100. Included are a 3D plot 105 of an example of non-uniformity noise of an infrared focal plane array (IRFPA). Current approaches to correct for noise involve imager/scene motion 110 where movement changes the scene seen by the detector, and a blackbody source creating a known, constant, scene temperature 115.
What is needed is a device, system, and method to reduce pixel-based spatial noise in uncooled infrared imagers in situations with little or no movement, without creating burn-in while having a small resource footprint.